Film thickness uniformity is an important parameter that may affect a film's structural and functional characteristics. In conventional CVD-applications, the film thickness of a deposited film is primarily controlled by selecting the deposition time, whereas the uniformity of the film thickness across the deposited film may be controlled via process parameters, including, for example, process pressure and reactant flux homogeneity. In particular compared to layer-by-layer deposition techniques such as atomic layer deposition, control over film thickness uniformity in CVD-applications is rather cumbersome.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a CVD-film deposition method wherein the film thickness uniformity is at least partly controlled in an alternative manner, and that facilitates the manufacture of a film having a substantially uniform film thickness.